


Are You Lost?

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Stranger Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN GETS LOST AND A SEXY WOMAN LETS HIM USE HER PHONE...AND HER BODY





	Are You Lost?

ARE YOU LOST?

 

He had to be lost, out in the middle of nowhere with not even a gas station to mark the last point. Going on the same damn road of over an hour and he was lost. It had been his day off and he decided to take his bike out and head to some unknown parts of Georgia, well, unknown to him at least. He hardly got time off to do anything that he actually wanted to do. 

And now that he had, he was lost.

Norman pulled his bike over on the side of the road and looked around. Nothing around for miles expect a few farms that were spaced far apart and fields. Each field either had some sort of food, cows or horses and they were no help at all. He pulled out his phone and tried to use GPS to figure out where he was but of course, no service.

"Great, nice job Norman. Way to spend your only day off." He cursed to himself, starting the bike back up.

He decided that he would need to approach one of the farm houses and see if they would be kind enough to give him directions. It was a long shot, most people that lived out here stayed this far away for a reason, they didn't like people. So some stranger coming to their door on a Saturday afternoon might not go so well.

He spotted a friendly looking place and drove up the long dirt driveway. Passing the most beautiful horses he had ever seen. The house looked safe enough. Only one car parked in the drive way and so far he hadn't seen any private property signs like that. 

Norman parked his bike out by the nearest fence and dismounted. Taking his helmet off and tucking it under his arm. He tried to straighten our his clothes but he didn't look any better. An old, comfortable pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees and a ratty concert shirt, his hair a wreck and dark circles under his eyes. He looked homeless.

Taking his hands out of his pockets, he rang the doorbell once and stepped back. He didn't hear any movement inside and no one came to the door so he rang the bell a few more times and waited. Still nothing. He groaned, it would be his luck, the first house he came to and no one was there.

Greats, thanks." He muttered to himself and turned back to walk towards his bike.

The door opened and he spun around quickly. His jaw hitting the floor and his ability to speak was gone. There was woman standing at the door, her light brown hair plastered to her neck and her body soaking wet, a purple bikini barely covering everything that was legally required. He couldn't move or speak. 

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Norman shook himself out of the daze and licked over his lips. Every time he opened his mouth, nothing but air came out before it closed again. He brought his hands up but the only thing he could do was point at his bike.

She laughed, "you okay?"

He nodded and shook his head no at the same time, "uh, didn't think anyone was home."

She crossed her arms over her chest, the water squeezing out from the bikini top, "yeah, didn't hear you at first, was in the pool."

Norman nodded, "yeah, I see that."

"Are you in the wrong place?"

He forced his eyes away from the low cut bikini bottoms and back up to her eyes, "yeah I might be. Kinda lost."

"Yeah its easy to get lost around here. But if you keep going straight for the next ten miles or so, you should come across the first town. Its small, really small but its there."

He nodded, suddenly not caring if he was lost or not, "thanks, wow you are beautiful."

She blushed, "thank you, I'm Sue."

Norman held out his hand, "Norman."

"Well Norman, did you want something to drink before you start again? Sure is hot out here."

The only thing he kept thinking was that he would love to suck every drop of water off her body. But that would only satisfy him for a few seconds before he wanted more. He figured it was a good thing to keep that thought to himself.

"Yes please, it is hot."

Sue turned around and Norman walked behind her. His eyes glued to her ass the entire time. The way she moved, each step would make the bottoms rise up a little higher. Showing him her wonderful golden tan line. 

He wasn't paying attention at all when she stopped and he ran right into her. Her ass the just right height to brush against his groin. Would have been fine if he wasn't raging hard.

"Shit, sorry. Wasn't paying attention."

She smiled, "yeah, your eyes were on my ass the whole time."

Norman blushed but her smirk made it less of a bad thing, "Id say sorry but that would be a lie, you look good."

"So do you."

He looked down at himself, dirty and sweaty. Not feeling sexy at all. "Don't gotta return the compliment honey, I'm all gross."

Sue looked at him and couldn't find where he looked gross at. He was dirty and sweaty but it was sexy, very sexy. His t-shirt sticking to his skin in places, dirt and mud on the lower half of his jeans, "I don't see anything gross. Looks like you were having a good time."

"Still messy."

She touched his chest and could feel his overly warm skin under it, "messy is always fun, don't you think so Norman?"

He groaned, wondering if she was baiting him on purpose or she really had no idea what she was saying. That it was his mind that was making everything she said dirty, "oh yeah, messy is fun."

They stood close together, within breathing distance and said nothing. He could feel the tension all around them like a sheet had been pulled over both of their faces. Breathing heavily and his body ached, looking at her like this, she was half naked and giving him the look.

"You want to kiss me don't you?"

He licked over his lips and nodded at the same time, "very very much."

Sue smiled, "so why haven't you?"

Norman smiled, "didn't wanna be pushy, I'm a stranger after all. Never know, you could call the cops on me."

She grinned at him and finally let her hands touch his, moving up his strong arms until she could play with the ends of his long, dark hair, "I might call the cops, would be nice to see someone so sexy in handcuffs."

Norman groaned and rubbed his face against her hand. He had been with plenty of women, some recent but had never felt this way so quickly. He lightly scraped the palm of her hand with his teeth before giving it an open mouthed kiss. 

"That feels good."

He looked down at her, seeing her mouth open a little. Norman raised his hand and brushed over her jaw, one of his fingers rubbing over her bottom lip, "you have beautiful lips."

"So do you, would love to feel them."

He pulled her by the waist so she was up against his body. His voice really low, his mouth only inches from her own, "oh yeah, where do you want to feel them?"

Sue groaned, "everywhere."

Norman lightly touched his lips with hers, "gotta do better than that sweetheart."

She gripped his sides, "wanna feel them on my lips for starters."

He grinned and kissed her, she gasped and pressed his lips closer to hers. Opening his mouth enough to slide in tongue in to stroke hers. But he pulled back, "good, where else?"

Sue shuddered, "my neck.."

He bent forward and kissed from her jaw down to her neck. Light kisses that ended with a quick swipe of his tongue. Swirling it sensually over her skin, tasting the water on her body. With each kiss she let out another sound of pleasure. From quick gasps to outright moans. It was teasing him as much as her.

"Where else Sue, tell me?"

"My chest." she whispered, wanting him to kiss all of her."

He moved down to her chest, kissing over the swells of her breasts. He was about to push the top down when her hands came up and untied it for him. Letting it drop away so he could suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Ah, Norman.."

He groaned and sucked harder, moving to the other one and kissing it just as good as the first. Biting it lightly with it teeth before sucking it again. Squeezing her breasts together. His body was on autopilot now. Her moans echoing in his ears, the way she squirmed for him and pulled at his hair. He knew where she wanted him but he wanted her to say it.

"Go lower Norman, please." Sue begged, trying to push him down.

He smiled and kissed down her stomach, "lower by how much Sue?"

Her legs shook when she felt his breath on her hips, "you know where."

Norman chuckled, "gotta tell me, wanna hear the words."

It was almost too much for her, he just wanted to hear her say those words and she could finally feel that mouth where she wanted it, "need them on my pussy Norman, need you to eat me."

He growled and got on his knees, taking one of her legs and throwing it over his broad shoulder. Putting his hands on her ass, he pulled the bottoms so the strings holding it up got untied and they slipped off. Showing him her beautifully smooth pussy.

"Want me to lick it Sue?"

She groaned and nodded, fisting his hair, "yes, oh yes."

He licked it once, making her jump. Eyes looking back up at her, "next?"

She whined, "please, need more than that. Need your whole mouth on me, sucking me and teasing me."

Norman rubbed on her clit, slow circles while he lowered his head again. Licking her a few more times with long strokes of his tongue. Turning his head from side to side to get her at every angle, spreading her open so he could see her hole.

"Fuck yes, please. God, that feels so good."

He groaned and sucked her clit, biting it with his tongue, "tastes so good sweetheart, got me hard as hell."

Sue gripped his shirt and pulled him up, capturing his mouth in a deep kiss while trying to pull his shirt over his head. The kiss stopped for a moment until he was bare chested. Her hands roaming all over his muscles shoulders and chest. Feeling his body warm and ready.

He kissed her again, harder this time. Both reaching for his jeans at the same time. Together pushing it down so he could step out of it. He grabbed her around the waist and sat her up on the kitchen counter.

"You sure?" He asked, kissing over her jaw. The tip of his cock rubbing against her slit.

Her body shook, arching back to see those blue eyes staring at her, "so sure Norman. I need to feel so bad."

Without another word, he sank into her. Gasping at her tightness, her wetness and the way she moaned for him. Gripping onto his shoulders while he pushed the rest of himself inside her. His hands gripping her thighs, hooking his forearms under her knees.

"Wow, you are big." Sue said and started to roll her hips.

"You say the nicest things." Norman said with a quick smile, thrusting back in so hard that her body moved on the counter and he had to hold her by the knees to keep her in place.

"Its true, fuck..never had anyone this big."

He looked between them so he could watch himself moving in and out of her. His cock so wet that it dripped to the clean floor. Her pussy stretching every time he moved, sucking him in deeper, "bigger is always better."

Sue moaned when his body twisted a certain way, hitting her g-spot directly, "fuck, that's the spot!" 

Norman chuckled, moving his body like that again. Hitting it over and over again. Each time her moans got louder and her nails sunk in a little deeper, adding pain to the overwhelming pleasure.

"Hold onto that counter." He demanded.

She held onto it and he thrusted harder this time. He needed her to brace them both as he slid in deeper, rolling his shoulders and his entire body against hers. His face buried in her neck, sucking on her ear.

"Norman.."

"Tell me girl.."

She closed her eyes and tightened her legs around him, "I feel it Norman, so close already."

He chuckled, "oh yeah, I know. Can feel it all Sue, can feel you getting tighter and the way you spasm around me."

Thrusting his body forward so her back started to bang into the counter, he could feel his own release coming, "some on Sue, come for me girl."

"Norman!!" Sue moaned and the growl to his words made her come hard, soaking both of them and the counter.

"Fuck yeah, so damn wet. Fuck, fuck, fuck...right there girl, just a little more.." Norman pushed in again, but all it took was her sucking on his neck for him to come hard, "yes!!"

He pulled out quickly and came all over her belly and the top of her pussy. Trying not to fall as he watched her get covered in his come, watching her eyes widen and he could see that inner animal peeking out.

"Fuck, you're sexy as hell when you come." Sue said and leaned in to kiss him.

He moaned into her kiss, finally sagging into her legs. Trying to keep standing. He pulled back and grabbed a towel to clean her up. "Fuck, you felt so amazing."

Sue smiled, "so did you. Think I can see you again?"

He nodded, pulling up his jeans and handing her the bottoms to her suit, "fuck yeah, gonna come back and get myself lost a lot more."


End file.
